


It's Perfect

by iknewyoutoo



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Canon Backstory, Canon Universe, Cute, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erin Lindsay - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Tears, am i ever gonna stop writing for non canon ships? probably not, boygenius, fluffy gays getting ready yup, hailey upton - Freeform, i hate everyone but you type of feel, im not capable of writing anything unless someone cries, kinda lol, short ppl are cute i had to mention it, this is absolutely not canon compliant because one chicago hates gays and women, upsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewyoutoo/pseuds/iknewyoutoo
Summary: cute little gays getting ready for date night
Relationships: Erin Lindsay/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 6





	It's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> upsay supremacy so true
> 
> they could've been everything tbh bc like whats a jay halstead idk him ://
> 
> okay ill shut up now here u go enjoy :)

“Hey baby can you come here for a sec?!” Erin called sweetly from their bedroom. 

It was dark outside their large window, Chicago’s skyline illuminating the otherwise tenebrous room. Erin loved the city at night more than anything, that’s why she insisted on a place with full wall windows when they had gone apartment hunting together, and of course, her girlfriend let her have her way after some well overdue pouting from the brunette. 

They were getting ready for date night, the sound of boygenius on vinyl filling their cosy little place as they did so. The couple didn’t get much time for official dates between working and trying to hide their relationship from Voight, who still didn’t have a particularly high tolerance for in-unit romances, especially when it came to Erin. It was nice to know someone was looking out for her, but he could occasionally be a little too much. 

Footsteps creaked across the floorboards, and soon, Erin’s girlfriend was stood in the doorway of their room.

“You look beautiful” the brunette grinned.

It was true, she really did look beautiful. There was something picture-perfect about the way the emerald green dress clung to Hailey’s body, about the way her golden waves sat on her shoulders, even about the way her blush pink lipstick made her lips look oh so kissable.

“What did you need me in here for?” the blonde woman chuckled, blushing slightly.

“I can’t reach my zipper.” Erin sulked.

“It must be ‘cause you’re short” Hailey started, walking towards where her girlfriend was stood, half clothed, in the centre of their bedroom.

She was met by a playful jab in the shoulder almost immediately after that comment.

“Hey!” the brunette squealed, “you’re only two inches taller than me! Its not exactly like you can call yourself tall!” 

“I was just about to say, it’s a good thing I love shorter girls.” The blonde snapped back sweetly, pressing a gentle kiss down into her girlfriend’s neck. 

“Yea okay whatever” Erin rolled her eyes teasingly, “can you just zip me up so we can get going? You know I hate being late.”

Hailey did know that, and that’s exactly why she complied.

Taking the zipper in her hand, she spoke softly as she began to pull it up Erin’s back.

“I love this dress”

“Camille got it for me” tears welled in the brunette’s eyes as her voice tried to strangle her. “It was a gift for a party after I graduated the academy, I’ll never forget the way her face lit up when I walked down the stairs wearing it for the first time.”

The blonde spun her round to face her slowly; taking in every inch of the midnight blue fabric, revelling in the way it made Erin’s dainty body look like something straight out of a fairy tale.

The blonde took her girlfriend’s warm cheek in her cool hand, carefully lifting her face to meet her water filled eyes.

“Well, it’s perfect my love”


End file.
